


We have all night

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Thor (Marvel), Scissoring, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 9 - ScissoringLoki is a tease, Thor is frustrated, but at least they're both having fun.





	We have all night

They don't even bother to turn the lights on before they're on each other, lips crashing together in a deep kiss the moment they step inside the apartment.

Thor licks over Loki's lower lip and slides her tongue inside when her sister opens up for her, licking greedily into her mouth, tasting the faint taste of alcohol still lingering on her tongue. Loki's hands are already tugging at the hem of her top and Thor reluctantly pulls away, letting her remove it over her head, resuming what she was doing right after.

She slips her hands beneath Loki's dress and cups her ass, squeezing it hard until Loki moans against her mouth, arching her back eagerly towards the touch.

"Fucking little tease," she mutters between the kisses and Loki giggles, a way too innocent smile forming on her kiss-swollen lips.

"I didn't do anything," she protests and Thor huffs and rolls her eyes, shutting her up with another kiss.

Loki spent most of the night dancing and grinding against her in the club, knowing that she'll only manage to rile Thor up since she couldn't even kiss her in public- not in front of their friends, anyway. And when Thor had suggested they leave early, Loki wanted to stay more because apparently she hadn't tortured Thor enough already.

But they're home, at last. There's nothing holding Thor back, now.

She breaks the kiss and pulls Loki's dress off in one smooth motion, leaving her only in her black, tiny underwear. Loki grins at her, her lips parting around a surprised yelp a moment later when Thor grabs the back of her thighs and easily hoists her up, welcoming Loki's legs that are immediately wrapped around her waist.

Loki snakes her arms around Thor's neck, her fingers threading through her long blond hair, slightly tugging at it. "Bedroom, come on," she says, demanding as ever, and Thor is happy to comply, taking them to their room and setting her down only when they reach the bed.

Loki removes her shoes and her thong and lies back on the bed, her eyes glued to Thor's body as she takes her clothes off, revealing more and more inches of bare skin.

"Like what you see, sister?" She says with a smug smirk and Loki nods, licking her lips.

"You know I do," she replies and guides her hand between her legs, fingers brushing over her folds, teasing her opening as she watches Thor with dark eyes, waiting for her to join her in the bed.

Thor finally does so, once she's completely naked as well, settling between her sister's spread legs, and leans over her, covering her smaller body with her own.

"Next time you decide to be a little tease I'll just finger you in the middle of the club for everyone to see until you're sobbing," Thor promises and Loki chuckles, her green gorgeous eyes shining with mischief.

"Oh, is that so?" She says in challenge and Thor hums, leaning closer to nibble her lip, her hand drifting lower on Loki's body, over her chest and belly, until she reaches her soft folds, easily eliciting a breathless gasp from her.

Loki runs her hands over her arms, kneading her biceps - just as she kept doing when they were at the club to torture Thor - before moving on Thor's back, dragging teasingly her nails over the muscles there, making goosebumps rise over Thor's skin.

Thor keeps mouthing at her jaw and neck, fingers rubbing at her sister's opening, but Loki grabs her wrist and stops her when Thor moves past her folds and starts slipping two digits inside her.

"Why such a hurry, sister?" Loki all but purrs and then takes Thor by surprise as she suddenly flips them around, pinning Thor to the mattress- not that she couldn't free herself if she wanted to but, well, she _doesn't_.

"I think I have waited enough already," Thor says, quite frustrated, and bucks her hips up, but doesn't remove her hands from Loki's hold, curious to see where her sister is planning to take this.

"Good things take time, Thor," Loki says sweetly and licks a long stripe across Thor's neck, kisses her way down to her collarbone and then even lower until she can close her lips around a nipple.

Thor wants to object and tell her to hurry the fuck up but she only moans as Loki suckles on the hard little nub, flicking it with her wicked, skillful tongue and letting her teeth graze over it. Loki does the same with the other breast, too, toying with her nipples until they're both red and wet with saliva, making Thor arch her body up, begging for more of her sister's sweet mouth.

Loki, of course, the little shit that she is, pulls back completely, her lips curling into a knowing little smirk.

"Loki," Thor says warningly. If Loki isn't planning on doing anything any time soon, then she should probably take charge again; Loki might be willing to drag this out for hours and deny herself as well, just to see when Thor will snap.

"Patience is a virtue, sister," Loki tells her and shifts on the bed until she's straddling one thick thigh, and then slowly rocks her hips, letting their wet folds brush together.

"Fuck," Thor breathes out, her hands flying immediately to Loki's body when Loki lets them free.

Loki grins and sighs in pleasure as she moves her hips again, grinding her cunt against Thor's in languid movements. It's still slow and definitely not enough for what Thor wanted but it feels really fucking good so she doesn't object, letting her sister set the pace as she wishes.

She kneads Loki's thighs and pulls her slightly closer, both of them groaning as their cunts rub more firmly against each other. She can feel Loki's slick mixing with her own, and she bucks her hips up, wanting to feel more of her.

"Easy," Loki tells her, keeping the pace slow, moving her body sensually, continuing to tease Thor as if the _hours_ of holding back earlier weren't already enough.

One of Loki's hands comes to rest on Thor's taut stomach, steadying herself as she continues rolling her lips, her rhythm slightly increasing probably without her even realizing it; Thor wasn't the only one that was anticipating this, after all. 

She can feel a trail of wetness forming on her upper thigh as Loki keeps riding her, her little sister’s slick folds rubbing over her as they grind against each other, a bit more urgently now.

Thor growls impatiently and uses her grip on Loki's waist to encourage her to go faster. It's not that she's not enjoying this - she really fucking is, especially with how gorgeous Loki looks like this - but patience is not her strong suit and she's been waiting for this for way too long.

Thankfully, no matter how much Loki likes to tease her, right now she seems to grow rather impatient, as well. She nudges Thor's leg further apart and speeds up her movements, her head falling back in pleasure, finally her composure slowly falling apart.

Her tits bounce beautifully up and down every time she moves, now much more desperately than before, and Thor licks her lips instinctively, feeling her mouth watering at the sight.

She starts bucking her hips up in sync with Loki's pace, her cunt clenching greedily around nothing every time Loki grinds against her clit.

"Fuck, Thor... Just- yeah, oh God," Loki moans and meets Thor’s gaze, her plump bottom lip trapped between her teeth, looking Thor with hungry, pleading eyes.

Thor grunts and doesn't hold back anymore, easily maneuvering Loki around until her little sister is on her back, and she grabs one of her leg, always loving taking advantage of Loki's flexibility, pushes it up, making more room for herself, exposing Loki's dripping cunt completely. Loki whines but doesn't protest, letting Thor position her however she wants.

Thor holds the back of her thigh with one hand and brings the other one right where their bodies connect, rubbing at her sister's clit just as she starts grinding against her again.

"My pretty little sister... You know, I like you much more when you just moan for me, instead of being a little shit," Thor says, almost breathlessly, and chuckles in amusement when Loki manages to look annoyed even now so close to her orgasm.

"Fuck off. You love me, anyway," she says, her voice breaking at the last word as Thor starts applying more pressure on her clit, circling it with her thumb, rubbing it firmly just like she knows Loki wants it. "_Thor_," Loki gasps, hands fisting the sheets beneath them, her clit throbbing under Thor's strokes. "I- I'm close- fuck, _really_ close."

Thor nods her head in agreement, feeling her stomach tense with her impending orgasm. She only has to rock her hips a few more times before Loki comes, with her following her lead soon after, moaning her sister's name as the waves of her climax wash over her.

She sighs, satisfied - for now -, and collapses on the bed beside Loki, her breathing slowly coming back to normal.

"We should have left earlier," Loki says, still panting, and Thor chuckles, turns to lie on her side so she can look at her sister, smiling.

"We have all night, don't worry," she promises and Loki perks up at that, her lips twitching up.

"As long as you can keep up," she says cheekily and lets out a delightful laugh when Thor attacks her in less than a second, hovering over her and pinning her hands to the mattress.

"We'll see about that, little sister," Thor says determinedly and pecks her lips, before starting moving lower, now having a goal in her mind; to ruin her lovely little sister until all she can say is Thor's name.

Loki should have known better than to challenge Thor- or maybe she does know, and that's exactly why she did it. This sounds more like her sister. Not that it matters, Thor guesses; definitely not now that she has her mouth on Loki's sweet cunt and Loki is already moaning so, so beautifully for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!😀❤️


End file.
